The Life and Crimes of Jimmy Hopkins
by Paekia
Summary: Jimmy's life has been nothing but trouble, but when he's left at one of the worst schools in his history, he takes it one step at a time...or one punch, which ever comes first. Disclaimer: I do not own any rights to Bully. Adult Language & Content!
1. Chapter I

**It's been almost three months since my idiot mother dropped me off at the front gates of the worst school in history - - Bullworth Academy; a boarding school full of fights, bullying and selective discipline. The principal, Crabblesnitch didn't like me very much. None of the other students did either. I had been the new kid—or "fresh meat" but I was expelled out of 7 different schools before this, so they could all suck on my balls. I wasn't leaving unless it was my choice. **

**My favorite thing to do is picklocks. Do you have any idea how much crap someone just leaves in their locker, thinking it's safe? Believe me…you people underestimate those simple mechanical devices. Those locks are so simple to do, a monkey could do it! Anyways, things were going alright for me. I started out with a few friends—this psychotic guy named Gary who decided not to take his meds anymore and some geeky guy named Petey in a pink shirt. At least they were friends…or so I thought. Gary went nuts with a plan to become king of the school, but then felt threatened by me after I basically helped him do most of the work. Asshole. He turned the whole school against me. I mean, who the hell would listen to some nut job who needs serious therapy and a nice little room at the Happy Volts Asylum in the Blue Skies Industrial Park.**

**Back on topic. Things were going alright. I didn't have friends, but I sure was scoring good with the ladies. There was Angie with her black pigtails and her wire rim glasses. Then there was Beatrice who was a total nerd with poofy 60's hair and thick, green glasses and a soft, squeaky voice. Then there was Christy, the tall redhead with nice lips, Eunice the fatso who would do ANYTHING for a box of chocolates, Lola, the Greaser's slut who kissed practically every guy in school and was rumored to have kissed a few girls, Mandy, who was the head cheerleader and lastly, there was Pinky who was the preppy, rich snob who was originally engaged to her cousin Derby, until I came around. **

**But that wasn't enough for me. I started to get bored with all those girls. None of them were quenching my thirst. I needed someone out of the ordinary, so I found someone out of the ordinary, but they only partially quenched my thirst. This bully named Trent had the hots for me so I had a go with him. He's a great kisser. I got his number if anyone wants it. **

**Now that you're all caught up, I can continue with my miserable life. Luckily for me, things were about to heat up, which was good because the weather was getting real cold this time a year.**

**I was sitting on the bike racks outside the school gates. It was only 8 o'clock so I wasn't violating curfew or anything, which was good cause those damn Prefects were annoying. I was throwing rocks at the bus sign when all of a sudden I heard an engine heading my way. I was excited about this cause then I could throw rocks at it as it drove by, but as the black Cadillac drove up and stopped at the front gates, I hesitated. I don't know why I did. Maybe I was curious to see who was in the car. For a few minutes, the car just sat there in park, smoke bellowing from its exhaust pipe and filling my nose with its sweet premium fuel fumes. Rich bastards. Finally the passenger side door flew open and a girl slowly got out. I think my jaw was gaping open or something cause she gave me a slight smirk. Like she was pleased I was looking at her. **

**I shook it off, trying not to be obvious. She was hot. In fact, the hottest girl I've ever seen walk NEAR the school! She had long, red, wavy hair and a rack bigger than anyone's at this school; the perfect figure. Big on top, little in the middle and perfect at the bottom. I didn't feel cold anymore. I think I was running a fever.**

"**Hey you!" screamed some ugly guy in the driver's seat of the car. I glared at him, "yeah…what?" The guy gave me the exact look I gave him back and threw a bag at my feet. "Take her up to the Principal's office PRONTO!" I glared at him with my beady eye look. "Sure thing PAL" **

**I wasn't in the mood to get yelled at or some shit like that so I just let it be. I waited till the guy sped off before I went to go pick up the bag. Me and the girl met up at the same spot. "I can get my own bag…" she said, leaning down just enough so I could look down her shirt. Yep. Totally digging this chick! **

"**Naw. Allow me miss…?" I said, being polite. Just because I'm an asshole 99 of the time does NOT mean I don't have no manners! "My name's Lilah" she said, in a hot voice. Most of the chicks around here had that annoying, whiney voice. This girl had that **_**yeah I'm sexy and I know it**_** kind of voice that was music to my ears. **

"**That's a nice name. Kinda rolls of the tongue. L-I-L-A-H."? Her name danced playfully on my tongue.**

"**Yeah, it's alright. I personally think my parents were high when they named me" she joked. Lilah's lips did this adorable little smirk.**

"**So your Rents are druggies?" I asked, laughing.**

"**Naw. My parents are idiots yet they are one of the richest families around." She said, rolling her eyes as she spoke about her parents. **

"**Really? Whadda they do?"**

"**My parents are in the Adult Film industry. My mom's movies have gone Platinum already." **

**Damn. This chick was perfect! Not only was she hot, but her mom was a porn star? How lucky was I? If I hadn't've sat outside when I did, I'd have never met this beauty until the next day, like everyone else. No. Fate smiled upon me this night. I got to be the first one to see her which meant I had a better chance of marking my territory before anyone else. Kick ass.**

"**What's your name?" she asked, smirking a bit as we began to walk into the school grounds. I felt bad not introducing myself to her right away. **

"**Oh! I'm sorry. The name's Jimmy." I said, putting my hand in front of her to shake. Her hands were soft, which was nice. **

"**Nice to meet you, Jimmy."**

"**Nice to meet you too, Lilah." **

**I did as I was told and I escorted Lilah to Crabblesnitch's office like a gentleman. I brought her up to speed about the school and what was going on. I also warned her about Gary. I was happy to hear her call him an asshole for what he did to me. When we walked into the school, we were considered trespassing.**

"**Hopkins! Do you have a pass to be in here?" yelled this idiot white Prefect who took too many steroids as a teen and could barely fit into his Prefect uniform.**

"**yeah. I'm escorting a new student to the Principal's office, like I was told." I said with an attitude as I cocked my head and pointed towards Lilah who was crossing her arms and staring at the Prefect. I saw out of the corner of my eye that she was crossing her arms to make her chest bulge a little. It was working nicely on the Prefect. **

"**Sorry m'am. Didn't know you were a new student. Carry on."**

**Kick ass! Lilah was going to be an awesome asset to my career here at Bullworth. The Prefect walked away, but not after giving me a death glare. Ooh. I'm so scared. Yeah, right. **

**We walked up the stairs and into the Principal's waiting room where his idiotic secretary sat, waiting hand and foot on Crabblesnitch. She always acted as if she was in love with Crabblesnitch or something. She sneered as I walked into the room.**

"**Hopkins. What are you doing here? Get in trouble again? What did you do THIS time?" she began, in an annoyed tone. **

"**Nothing m'am. Just escorting a new student to the Principal's office." I tried to speak as nicely as I could through clinched teeth. **

"**New student?" she looked and saw Lad standing next to me. Her eyes brightened. "Oh! You must be Lilah Sexton! Crabblesnitch has been awaiting your arrival! Please, this way." **

**I watched as Lilah followed the woman into Crabblesnitch's office. I didn't know whether or not to wait, but I did anyways. The woman came back out of Crabblesnitch's office and glared at me. **

"**Crabblesnitch wants you to wait here." She seemed disappointed that I had to stay in the same room as her. **

**Lilah seemed to be in Crabblesnitch's office for awhile and I was beginning to feel drowsy. It was nearing curfew, but I didn't care. I'd have a pass to stay out a bit later and the Prefects could do nothing about it. I was happy about that. Finally about 10 o'clock Crabblesnitch opened his door to allow Lilah to step out. He glared at me and cleared his throat. **

"**Hopkins. Take Lilah here to the Girl's dorm and be quick about it."**

"**Yes sir!" I said, quickly getting up and saluting Crabblesnitch, which stunned him a bit to see me so cooperating. Inside I was laughing hysterically. **

**Once Lilah and I were out of earshot, we began to chat. "So, what you talk about for an hour?"**

**She rolled her eyes. "He discussed the school rules, expressed how happy he was that I was attending his school and that I should not have anything to do with you from this night on."**

**Great. Crabblesnitch told the love of my life to stay away from me. "Are you going to listen to him?" I asked, sounding bummed. She looked at me and smirked. **

"**No" she said quietly. Inside I was doing acrobatic somersaults on a tight rope over a tank filled with oversized piranhas! I was excited that I'd have another friend and/or girlfriend! Life was beginning to turn for the better!**

**Time seemed to fly by as we soon were standing in front of the girl's dorm. It was a full moon and it was beginning to snow. Lilah looked pretty in the moonlight. **

"**Well, this is the last stop of the night. Sleep well and welcome to Bullworth." I said, being nice. I think her perfume was getting to me cause I felt lightheaded, but I could have cared less. **

"**Where are you staying?" she asked, looking longingly at me. **

"**Oh. I'm right across the yard there. See that shitty building? That's the boy's dorm. I'm the first window to the right of the door…if you're interested. If you need anything, I'm only right there." She smiled the most beautiful smile at me that made my heart do some weird flutter thing. As I walked backwards away from her, to make sure she was still real, I dorkily waved goodbye to Lilah and then quickly ran towards the boy's dorm as a Prefect caught sight of me. Once I was inside my room, I plopped down on my bed and smiled. I think I'm in love. Lilah. Lilah rolls off the tongue nicely. How was it that I, Jimmy Hopkins: King of the Expelled, was able to meet the hottest girl on the planet?! The rest of the night I kept repeating her name until I fell fast asleep; Lilah. Lilah. Lilah. **


	2. Chapter II

Morning came too quickly for me. I was having the best dream of my life until my damn alarm clock kicked on. I slapped the crap out of it as I sat up and stretched. Today was going to be a good day. I got dressed as quick as I could and ran out of the boy's dorm as fast as I could! I was hoping to catch Lilah before she headed off to class. As I walked up, I saw her standing a the bottom of the steps talking to Beatrice. Great. Lilah was talking to one of my psycho ex-girls. Shit. I thought about breaking up the meeting before any words were exchanged about me, but I eavesdropped a little as I hid behind one of the entrance pillars.

"gosh Lilah. You're SOo pretty! No one thinks I'm pretty." Whined Beatrice.

"Oh Bea, you're not _that_ bad." Said Lilah, trying to make Beatrice feel better.

"yeah right! I'll probably die a virgin at the age of 25!"

"Don't say that! You've got potential. Honest!"

"Really?"

"Definitely! Look, since we're roommates and all, why not I give you a makeover sometime?" offered Lilah.

"Really? You mean that?"

"Absolutely! What are friends for?" I looked around the corner and saw Beatrice smile this huge, creepy smile.

"Oh much obliged!"

I saw that as my cue to enter. I casually walked around the corner and smirked. "Hello Ladies!" Beatrice jumped a bit and Lillah turned towards me and her eyes lit up. Oh yeah. She digged me. I could tell!

"Oh Jimmy! You s-started me!" breathed Beatrice as she held her chest. I attempted to picture what Beatrice would look like after Lilah fixed her up, but my mind went blank when I caught site of Lilah. While Beatrice was wrapped up in a ugly green sweater to match her jumper dress because it was cold outside, Lilah was wearing a long sleeved, white, button up the front shirt, but half the buttons were open because her boobs were too big and I knew she was kinda cold because I could see her nipples poking out a bit. She was also wearing a pleated, green plaid mini skirt and some matching green plaid high heels.

"Wow, Li. Aren't you cold?" I asked, looking directly at her boobs. She giggled.

"Naw. I love this kind of weather."

"Yeah I'll bet" I mumbled to myself. How is it that breasts have such power over us men? Show us your boobs, we'll do anything! I had to snap out of it before she thought I was a perv.

"SO what brings you to the girl's dorm, Jimmy? Planning on sneaking into the girl's shower rooms again?" nagged Beatrice.

I glanced at Lilah who was smirking at me and then scowled at Beatrice. "Naw, I've come to escort my lady friend here to class. Make sure she gets there safely." I said, inching closer to Lilah.

"Aww, how thoughtful Jimmy!" cooed Lilah as she grabbed my arm. I got goosebumps.

"You never did that for me Jimmy" sulked Beatrice.

"I probably would have, if you'd have asked." I said, trying to be nice. Most likely I probably wouldn't have, especially because Beatrice was a psycho-nerd-freak. She'd have told everyone that we were like married or something! No way Hosea'! I've got my wife-to-be sitting on my arm at this very moment!

"I'll see you around, Bea!" smiled Lilah as she waved. As we walked, it felt as if Lilah was leading the way. Once we got around to where the stairs were that lead to the school, she stopped leading and let me lead.

"Thanks for getting me out of there. Beatrice is SO annoying sometimes." She rolled her eyes.

"Yeah. Tell me about it." I said, sighing.

"So what's your story with her? Ex-girlfriend or something?"

"Uh- not really. I helped her get her lab notes when Mandy took them from her and then her diary back from Mr. Hattrick, the math teacher. After that, she was like a leech. Wrote in her diary about me and crap like that. She's more of a stalker.

"Yeah. I think she just needs to get laid." I looked at her and began to laugh. Lilah laughed with me. I walked her to her first class, which was English with Mr. Galloway.

"Well, here's my first class." She said, sounding bummed that I wasn't going in with her.

"Ok. Mr. Galloway's alright. Don't be alarmed if he seems a bit disoriented. Stress really. Also, he might flirt with you a bit, but don't let it get to you. If he touches you I kill him."

Lilah beamed brightly and kissed me on the cheek. I went red. "See you after class?"

"Definitely." I said as I watched her walk into class. She had a very nice walk.

I had to go to Chemistry class, which was one of my favorite subjects because I learned the equations and formulas to make firecrackers, stink bombs, itching powder and more! Chemistry rocks! As I always do, I was let out early cause I finished early. I went and stood around and waited for Lilah to get done with class.

"Hey Hopkins!" yelled a deep voice as large footsteps pounded towards me. A prefect. Oh how they made my life more complicated.

"What? You lookin' for trouble Kolbe?" I asked glaring my beady eyed look towards Seth Kolbe, one of the pain in the ass prefects.

"You best NOT be talking to me that way, you cockroach. I'll squash you like the bug you are!" pointed the prefect.

"Oooh. I'm SOo scared. Not!" Seth lunged at me, but the bell rang suddenly and students rushed into the halls. I don't know why he hesitated, but I was glad not to b e sent to Crabblesnitch's office and miss meeting up with Lilah again. I'd hate to break a promise. If I say I'll do something…I'll do it.

I leaned up against the wall as I waited for Mr. Galloway to stop talking to Lilah. Finally he shut up and she walked out, rolling her eyes. "What a doofus!" she said, smiling.

"Yeah, he can be." We both watched as Galloway wandered off to the Staff lounge. I stood up from leaning on the wall, but somehow my shirt got caught on the fire alarm and it went off. "Shit!" I said as I grabbed Lilah's hand and began to run after that pig Kolbe started chasing after us. I kicked one of the backdoors open and we headed off towards the Shop class.

"Where are we going?" she asked, laughing as we ran. I'm amazed she could run in shoes like that!

"To the garage! I stole a scooter about a week ago."

To the garage we fled. I opened the door and there was a pearly white scooter waiting for us. I hoped on and Lilah sat behind me, wrapping her arms around me tightly. I saw Kolbe out of the corner of my eye, followed by another Prefect. I slammed on the gas and away we went! I sped past them, running over Kolbe's left foot and headed out of the gate and to the left, towards Town. We didn't have helmets on so naturally we got a bit of attention from the police, but once we were outta sight, things were real nice.


	3. Chapter III

I decided to take Lilah to my beach house. I'm surprised the scooter drove through the sand. I parked the scooter underneath the deck and grabbed Lilah's hand, leading her up the ramp towards the door.

"Now, it's not much…" I admitted as I grabbed the doorknob and quickly opened both doors, exposing the small, shabby looking place; empty bottles of liquor on the counter, dust-encrusted bear rug, moldy couch and more! She walked in, looking around.

"This is kinda nice" smiled Lilah as she looked around. I shrugged my shoulders as I shut the doors.

"I haven't had the time to spruce it up a bit"

"I think it's fine" she smirked as she ran a finger across the fireplace mantle and had an inch of dirt on her finger. Son of a bitch! I should have dusted. Damn it.

"So, how'd you obtain this light house anyhow?" she asked as she plopped down on my green loveseat.

"Well," I began as I walked over to the loveseat and sat down as well. "I beat the living crap out of those Trust Fund Babies in a boxing match. In return, I got this plus the whole damn beach."

"Wow! The _whole_ beach?" she asked excitedly, leaning in closer and placing her hand on my knee.

"Yeah. I'm considering naming it after me." I joked. Actually I'm not joking. I'm still considering whether or not to change the name. Lilah laughed.

"Why not make it a topless beach as well!"

"You seem a bit to enthusiastic about that" I smirked. Dirty thoughts and mental images passed through my brain. Oh if only they were true.

"Well, you seem the type who'd do that" she said.

"I'm so gonna get in trouble when we get back to school" I said aloud.

"Correction. _WE'RE_ going to get into trouble. _We_ as in you and me." She said, poking my chest playfully with her long, red fingernail.

"Naw. You're not getting in to trouble. If Crabblesnitch knew you were hanging out with me, he'd do something to keep you away from me and I'm not having that!" Lilah looked at me with this intense look. I don't really know how to describe it.

"You know Jimmy, even if Crabblesnitch attempted to keep us apart, I most likely wouldn't listen." She admitted as she fidgeted with a button on her shirt.

"Why not? I'm nothin' but trouble." I said, standing up and facing her. This cute smirked formed on her face.

"And you think _I'm _ not?" she asked as she got off the couch as well and walked over to me. She grabbed onto my collar of my leather Jacket I had won from a greaser a few days before and pulled herself closer to me. "Come on Jimmy…" she purred "I would be a _great_ asset to you" My eyes were compelled to look down her shirt. Oh how her breasts taunted me.

"I'm sure you would…but I'd have to test your _skills _first" Lilah backed up a bit and looked into my eyes, smiling. "When and where?"

The next day, we met up over by the shop class again. By the time I got over there, she was already waiting for me. She wasn't alone though. A few Grease balls, Peanut and Lefty, were chattin' up my woman. I had every intention of beating the crap out of them, but I'd get to them a little later.

"Hello Doll" I said, waving. She smiled brightly.

"See boys. I _told_ you I wasn't alone!" she said, crossing her arms.

"What?! _This_ pig? Why you messin' with this scumball? He ain't nuthin compared to us!" said Peanut placing his hand on Lilah's lower back and pulling her closer to him, while Lefty laughed a bit.

I was about to deck the son of a bitch, but Lilah's hand got to Peanut face first. "Touch me again and you won't have a hand to touch me with." She looked so hot when she threatened people. She turned towards me and walked my way smiling. She crossed her arms and smirked. I love my height. My eyes land right where they need to. "SO, where are we going Jimmy?" I smirked. "I got beef with those Preps and I need to get them on my side so when I fight Gary, I'll have some back up."

"Ooh, the Trust Fund Babies as you called them?" she laughed.

"Yeah. Now see, I'm the kinda guy who would waltz right in there and bust a few heads, but I'm gonna try a different approach and see if you really can help me." I knew Lilah would have to work some magic, I just hope she doesn't betray me like that pig Gary.

"So what do I have to do?" she asked, placing her hands on her hips.

"Try to convince him to be on my side. I don't care what you gotta do. The only thing is, no screwing. Got it?" I didn't want my woman being with some idiot rich bastard before me, if you know what I'm sayin'! Lilah smirked and got closer to me and played with my collar a bit.

"Oh, don't worry hun, I don't do _that_ on a first date. SO don't get your boxers in a twist." She smiled. I laughed some.

"Good. Now here's the plan. I'm gonna offer you as a peace treaty kinda. Alright? So don't get offended when I use you as bait."

"Don't worry Jimmy. You do the offering and I'll follow up with the plan"

I already knew Lilah was going to be a good asset for my cause. I just really hope she doesn't turn on me like everyone else I've ever gotten close to. We got on my scooter and headed towards the Boxing Club in Old Bullworth Vale; Derby's territory.

I pulled up in the alleyway next to the Boxing Club and hoped off. Me, being the gentleman that I secretly am, I helped Lilah off the scooter, She pulled her skirt up a little and unbuttoned another one of her buttons on her shirt. "How do I look?" I was THIS close to jumping her right there in the alley, but I had to contain myself. I'd do that another time.

"I'd do you right here and now. Can I check to see if those are real?" Oops. I said that out loud? Shit! I thought for sure she'd give me some attitude, but all she did was hit my shoulder and laugh.

"Maybe next time, Jimmy. Right now we got work to do" she said, grabbing my hand and walking around the corner towards the front door of the Boxing Club. I situated myself and ran my fingers through my hair. I'm glad I decided to grow my hair out again. I think my bald head was a bit of a turn off for the ladies. "Alright, let's do this."

I turned and I opened the door for Lilah. As soon as we entered the door we were hounded by Tad and his rich, buttfuck buddies.

"Well, what do we have here? King of the Ghetto and his underprivileged whore?" mocked Tad as he walked down the steps that we had to go up to to see Derby. I had to hold back Lilah before she pounded Tad for calling her a whore. Once Tad was at the bottom step, he stopped and eyed Lilah's chest. Rude son of a bitch. Call her a whore and then look down her shirt? No wonder people hate rich kids.

"We're not here for any trouble, Tadpole. I've got business with Derby."

"Ooh! What? Are you going to threaten Derby with your filthy mouth again?"

"Shut up Tad, before I beat you to the ground again. I'm just here to see Derby. Now if you don't move, I'll _make_ you move!" I got up right in Tad's face and glared. Tad did the same. Lilah stepped in and spaced us out, allowing us both to look down her shirt.

"Boys! Boys! Cut it out!" she turned towards Tad. "Look. We said we're not here to start trouble." She spoke with such calmness. She was good.

"I don't believe you! Well—I don't believe _him_." He said, pointing at me. Fuck you Tad, fuck you.

"Look, I'll make you a deal. If Jimmy causes _any _trouble while we're here—you can make out with me. Right in front of him"

"WHAT?!" What is right! I don't want to see Tad making out with the love of my life! Lilah gave me a look telling me to go with it. Tad put his fingers on his chin in that annoying thought pose and smiled.

"Alright. You got yourself a deal." Tad held out his hand to shake. Lilah took it and sealed the deal. I tried not to seem like it bothered me about the deal, but shit like that you can't hide. "Derby's upstairs. I'll take you to him."

Lilah walked up the stairs followed by the two doofuses that were with Tad, but Tad himself stayed behind and grabbed my arm. "You so much as poke Derby or anyone else here—she's mine."

"Yeah—you wish."

Tad opened the door for us and attempted to trip me. Ohh that pissed me off. I clinched my fist and thought of all the things I was going to do to Tad the next time I saw him. Derby was standing behind his bar while his two body guards stood by him, sipping on club soda or whatever they drank. He looked up and saw me standing there in the doorway, followed by Tad and his buddies. Lilah sat down on one of the couches and looked sexy as hell.

"Hopkins! What do you think you're doing here? This is Aquaberry territory and you're not even dressed to impress!" said Derby, walking around the bar and towards me.

"Sorry. Didn't know there was a dress code." Derby rolled his eyes and crossed his arms.

"What do you want Hopkins? Another go in the boxing ring? We underestimated you last time, but this time you won't be so lucky" pointed Derby.

I held out my arms in a somewhat defensive way. "Whoa. No, I won't be pounding your asses to the ground _again_. I'm here on business. Call it a peace treaty if you will."

Derby hesitated. "Peace treaty? What? You gonna pay me off so my boys here won't beat your ass back to the Ghetto?" The preps laughed.

"Naw. I've got something better than money. I offer you Lilah here. She's my peace treaty." I held out my hand and helped her off the couch and escorted her towards Derby. His eyes widened some as she walked near him. She smiled seductively and batted her eyelashes. It sucks that I had to use her like this, but I'm pretty sure she'll get me back eventually.

Derby looked her over and gracefully grabbed her hand and kissed it. "Hello"

"Hi" she purred.

"So we got a deal then?" I asked, glancing at Tad's disappointed face and then back to Derby as he was still looking over Lilah.

Derby placed his arm around her waist and pulled her tightly against his side. "I'll have to look over this—peace treaty of yours" he said, pointing at me and then looking at Lilah.

"Alright. I'll wait outside. She'll explain the details of our arrangement."

"Good. Fine. Everyone out." Derby pushed us all out of the room and locked the doors behind him. Me, Tad and the rest of the preps went downstairs and sat down on one of the benches. I could see right through Derby's giant glass windows, but he quickly drew the shades. It was killing me that I had to offer her up like that, but I knew she wouldn't do too much with him.

"So, peace treaty huh?" asked Derby, pulling Lilah close to him.

"Yeah. I'm a pretty good one too." She said, grabbing his shirt and pressing her lips against his. He ran his hand up her left side and grabbed her breast as she lifted her leg and wrapped it around Derby's leg. They're lips then parted for a moment to let them breathe.

"So—what's the terms of this peace treaty?" He asked, popping open Lilah's shirt a bit more and kissing her chest. She ran her hand through his hair.

"Terms of agreement? Well, for one: Jimmy is not to be a target of any beatings from the Aquaberries." She began, pulling his head up from her chest and kissing him again while moving Derby towards the couch and pulling off his blue Aquaberry sweater and tossing it to the ground.

"Hmm, I think I can arrange that." He said, running his hands up her shirt and opening the last button, exposing her red bra.

"Second—" she said, as she pushed Derby onto the couch and sat on top of him, "If Jimmy comes to you and needs your help with _anything_, you can't dismiss him. You must help him out, no matter what." She said, opening the buttons on Derby's shirt, exposing his chest. She began to kiss his chest, starting from the top and working her way down.

"Hmm, I'll need a bit more convincing on that one" he smirked deviously as his breathing became a bit heavy, the closer she got to his belly button. Derby ran his hands on her exposed thighs, since she was in a mini skirt and on top of him.

Lilah smiled seductively. "Third. When the time comes, you'll back up Jimmy when he takes on that sociopath Gary Smith." she leaned in and kissed Derby while running her fingernails up and down his chest, giving him goosebumps.

"I can definitely arrange that. I'll still need to be a little more persuaded on that second term." He smirked.

Lilah looked deviously at Derby and ran both of her fingers down his chest and towards the zipper of his pants and slowly unzipped them. "Ooh! I guess you rich boys have more than just a lot of money!" she grinned. Derby raised an eyebrow, pleased with the compliment she had given him. _I'll give you a persuasive argument!_ She thought to herself. Lilah quickly thrust her hand down into Derby's pants, making his head tilt back and moan with pleasure.

I looked at my watch. What the hell was taking so long? Suddenly we heard the doors upstairs unlock and I quickly bolted to the bottom of the stairs. The preppies followed. I saw Lilah walking down the stairs, buttoning up the her last button and smirking at me. I then saw Derby at the top of the stairs, following close behind Lilah. His hair was messy, his white shirt was untucked, his Aquaberry sweater was on backwards, and I could see lipstick on his collar, neck and a bit smeered on his lips. Damn. She was pretty good. Lilah didn't look like she did anything at all!

She stepped off the stairs and stood by me, turning to face Derby again. I saw her wink at him and he smirked. Derby stood on the bottom step and looked directly at me and smirked. "Your peace treaty was _very_ persuasive. Nice doing business with you, Hopkins" said Derby as he held out his hand. I shook it sternly and smirked myself. Lilah added a little wave as we then walked out of the Boxing Club. Once we were outside, we both pressed our ears to the door to try to hear what they were talking about.

"So, how was it?" asked Tad.

"All I can say is, it's good to be me!" bragged Derby.

"Come on! Tell us what happened!" begged another Prep.

"Later. Right now we have to discuss the peace treaty term agreements. Upstairs now" Derby demanded.

We walked back around the corner to where the scooter was after we heard the sound of footsteps heading to the second floor. "So, what all _did_ you do to him?" I asked. Curiosity was killing me!

Lilah blushed a bit as she sat on the scooter a bit. "Oh, nothing much. I told him the terms of agreement. I persuaded him with my lips, my boobs, and my hand" she said, grinning.

"You gave him a hand job?!"

"Yeah! What, would you have wanted me to something different?" she questioned, crossing her arms. I saw the rim of her red bra.

"No. I was just—asking. That's all. I mean, it worked, didn't it?"

"Yeah. It was the deal sealer." She said, pulling her skirt down a bit. "That was so fun though" she admitted.

"Really?" I crossed my arms, a little jealous that she had fun making out with Derby Harrington.

"Yeah. That totally excited me!" she breathed, running her hand through her hair.

I leaned in closer to her. "Well, you know, _this_ could be counted as a second date" I said, cunningly. She rolled her eyes.

"Not technically…" she purred, but she stood up and pressed her lips to mine while pinning me to the wall I was standing by. She pressed her body on mine as she kissed me passionately. Yeah, so she was just kissing Derby a few minutes ago, btu I could careless about that. I knew she cared about me more than Derby. I ran my fingers through her hair as my other hand grabbed her leg that was wrapped around mine and held it close to my body. I dug my face into her shirt and gave her a hickie on her right boob. I could have taken her right there in the alley if it hadn't been for a stupid police officer breaking us up. Asshole! It was just getting good! We got back on the scooter and she wrapped her arms around me tightly, except a bit lower this time. I decided to take the long way back to Bullworth, so I headed towards the newer part of Bullworth. I could feel her hands rubbing against me as I drove. She wanted to go into my pants, but I stopped her hand from sliding down and placed it back where it was. She fidgeted around my pants as I drove, which made me have a hard time concentrating on the road. Two days. Two days and she already wants me! That gave a boost to my ego!

I pulled up to the girl's dorm, since it was nearing night time. As I was about to stop near the entrance she whispered in my ear to go around back. I had some wicked thoughts in my head as I drove back around the dormitory. She got off of the scooter and practically yanked me off it as well, causing me to pin her to the wall this time. I ran my hands up her shirt and towards her bra. She ran her hands down my stomach and groped my crotch. I guess living in a porn studio house really rubs off on you! Soon we heard a prefect bickering to another student and we decided to part for the night. We both were heavily breathing and wanted more, but there were many more days ahead of us for that.

"Here" she said as she reached under her shirt and undid her bra. "You earned this" she grinned as she handed me her red bra.

"Really?" I asked, taking it. I could definitely see her nipples now. I grabbed her boobs one last time for the night as she kissed me again.  
"I'll go first and then you wait a few minutes and then head around the other side so no one gets suspicious, ok?"

"Yes m'am!" I said, pinching her butt as she turned to head back around the building. She giggled. God. With Lilah around, Bullworth was going to be the BEST experience of my life!

I heard Lilah say Hello to Ms. Peabody, who in turn decided to bicker.

"Young lady! Where is your bra!" she demanded.

"Huh? Oh! Oops! I must have forgotten to put one on this morning!" lied Lilah.

"Get in here young lady! You can see your nipples through that shirt! And button that top two buttons! You don't want people to think you're a whore, now do you?!" Pssh. Stupid Ms. Peabody. She'd be a lot nicer if she got laid.


	4. Chapter IV

Things were going great now that I had the Trust Fund Babies on my side, thanks to Lilah. So now I had 2 out of the 5 groups at Bullworth on my side. Now it was time for the Grease Balls. Thanksgiving had passed already and it was nearing Christmas time. Mine and Lilah's relationship was growing with every passing day. I was trying not to get into trouble too much, which was hard for me since I couldn't go many places without getting jumped. I was having to shovel snow quite a lot. Like I said, it was nearing Christmas and I had no idea what to get Lilah.

I sat out on the steps, as usual, waiting for Lilah to come out of the Girl's dorm so we could walk to class together and possibly make out somewhere. That was beginning to become one of our routine things. Really warmed you up after a freezing walk into the main building. As I was waiting there, freezing my ass off, Petey, my pink shirted friend and Gary's pick-on boy was headed towards me, with a handful of flowers. He looked pretty nervous as he seemed to be talking to the ground. I stood up and started walking towards Petey.

"Hey Pete! What's going on?" I asked, startling Petey, making him jump a few inches off the ground and almost knocking the flowers out of his hand.

"Ah, Jimmy! You scared me!" admitted Pete as he situated himself and the flowers.

"Whatcha doing over here?" I asked, smirking.

"N-nothing"

"Dude, you're a bad liar!" I said, shoving his shoulder a bit.

"Alright. Lilah found me in the Library yesterday—"

"LiLah?! You and Lilah?!" I was about to pound Pete into the ground if he was about to say he was with my woman!

"No no!" he held out his hand defensively. "Let me finish!"

I rolled my eyes and crossed my arms. "Fine. Continue."

"Well, like I said, Lilah caught me in the Library feeling down and lonely and she told me that she could fix that, but I'd have to meet her at the girl's dorm this morning with flowers!"

"Oh really. Did she say why?" I asked, feeling anger boiling inside me. All I needed was to here she was cheating on me and I'd flip out!

"Not really. She said she had a surprise for me."

"Yeah, I'll bet" I mumbled. I was interested to know what the hell was going on, Both Pete and I waited outside until finally Lilah came out of the dormitory.

"Jimmy!" She ran out to me and kissed me. I was couldn't decided whether to push her away or what, but I gave in to her as always. We then parted and smiled as she saw Pete. "Oh good, you're here _and_ you brought the flowers! Oh she'll be SO excited! Wait till you see her!" said Lilah, bending down a bit to talk to Pete. I glanced over at him and saw him glancing down Lilah's shirt. I let it slide.

"See who?" I questioned.

Lilah smiled proudly "Beatrice. Come on out, Bea!"

"I-I don't know if I'm ready. I feel—weird" yelled Beatrice from inside.

"Oh come on Bea! You owe me! I didn't spend 3 hours just on your hair for you to chicken out on me now! Besides, I have someone here for you, as promised!" said Lilah.

"Oh—alright. Here I come…" said Beatrice as she walked out from behind the door. My jaw dropped and so did Pete's. Beatrice was no longer the frumpy, ugly, stuck in the 60's weirdo anymore. You almost didn't recognize her, except for those green cat's eye glasses she had to wear. Her hair was straight and rested on her shoulders and wasn't as poofy as it normally was, she had some makeup on that made her stand out and Lilah had even given her jumper dress a tune up! It was a bit shorter than normal for her and she had better shoes now. She walked down to the base of the steps and shyly waved at me and Pete.

"BEATRICE?" Both Pete and I said in unison. Beatrice giggled.

"Y-yeah." She said, blushing.

"Well, Petey here's your surprise, like I promised you" said Lilah, pushing Pete towards Beatrice. Pete just stared and handed her the flowers he had bought her.

"Aww Peter, you shouldn't have!" smiled Beatrice. Pete just smiled and blushed, still staring. Beatrice giggled.

"You look—wow, I mean—hot"

"Really?" asked Beatrice, looking longingly at Pete.

"Yes. Definitely" Pete mumbled. Beatrice moved closer to Pete.

"Well, I've been thinking about human sexuality and I would like to learn more about it someday" she said, digging her toe into the ground. Pete looked at me and I gave him the "go for it" look. He nodded and turned back to Beatrice.

"Well, baby" he began as he grabbed Beatrice by the waist, "today's your lucky day!" Pete pulled Beatrice closer to him and dipped her and then kissed her passionately. Then they parted—and then went at it again.

"Uh, guys. We're gonna go ok?" I said, trying not to watch. They managed to wave us away as they continued to make out on the steps. I grabbed Lilah's hand and lead her away from those freaks.

"SO, did I do a good job?" asked Lilah as we walked up the stairs to the Art room. I smiled.

"Oh yeah you did! Beatrice looks normal now and you've managed to make Petey-boy real happy. 2 birds with one stone!"

Lilah smiled and then pulled me into the boy's bathroom. "So, what are we going to do about those Greasers?"

"What? You wanna talk business?" I asked a little disappointed.

"Right now, yeah. Pete says Gary's real busy doing something or other. If we're going to get the upper hand on him, we have to hurry." She said, raising an eyebrow at me. At least she was keeping me in line. With her around, I almost forgot what I was doing!

"Oh yeah. I almost forgot about Gary. Alright, but you owe me one" I said, pinching her butt.

"Don't worry Jimmy. I've got a surprise for you for Christmas" she said, seductively. My mind quickly jumpstarted and thought of anything and everything she could possibly have planned.

"Ooh, I wonder what it could be" I said smirking.

"It's a surprise. Now, back to the Greasers. Any ideas on how to play nicey nice with them?"

"Other than beating the crap out of them? Naw. Although—rumor has it that that Lola chick has been necking with other guys instead of with her boy toy, Johnny Vincent." I said, pacing a bit.

Lilah leaned on one of the sinks. "Well, let's go talked to Johnny then. See what we gotta do to get him on our side, you know?" I nodded my head and then grabbed her hand. We were headed to the Shop Class.

When we walked up to the area around the Shop class, we were bombarded by a few Grease Balls, including Peanut and Lefty who were hitting on Lilah the day I got the Preps on my side. I don't remember half their names, but by the end of this I was bond to know them ALL by heart. I stood a few inches away from Lilah and looked around at each of them. This fat greaser with a baseball bat was silently threatening to bash my head in as soon as he was allowed the chance.

"Hey! Which one of you can tell me where Johnny Vincent is?" I asked as firmly as I could without sounding too threatening.

"None of us are gonna tell you squat, loosa!" said one of the taller ones.

"Look oil slick, I just need to talk to him. A friendly chat, if you will."

"Fuck off, pipsqueak. Johnny ain't talkin' to noone. 'specially not you! Now beat it before we's makes ya!"

I started getting up in the Greaser's face, but then Lilah jumped in just in time with the right words, as usual.

"Fine…I guess Johnny will have to find out for himself" she said calmly, pretending to look at her nails.

"Whatchu know that Johnny don't know?" asked the Greaser, pushing me to the side and walking up towards Lilah. She stood her ground and placed her hands on her hips.

"A lot, obviously, since not you or Johnny knows!" she said, crossing her arms and looked away.

"Well, give us the message and we'll relay it back to Johnny" offered the Greaser.

Lilah looked at them with a yeah right kinda look. "Oh right. I'm supposed to trust you guys with some important information only Johnny is allowed to know about? Bull! You'd pass it around school first before you told him about it and then you'd blame the rumors on some other group around here. NO way, greasy spoon. What I got is for Johnny and Johnny ONLY!" she glared. I think the Grease balls were a little overwhelmed by Lilah's attitude towards them, but It worked so I didn't care. It took those Grease balls a few seconds to talk it over and then they agreed.

"Fine. We'll take you to Johnny, but you best keep up. We don't like no stragglers! Hope on a bike and follow us"

The Greasers hopped on bikes and pedaled off. We grabbed two bikes leaning next to the garage and pedaled quickly to catch up to them. I wasn't sure what kind of information we were going to give Johnny. All I know is if he didn't agree, I'd be happy to pound his face into the snow—or building. Which ever came first.


	5. Chapter V

We followed the Greasers all the way to the Junkyard in New Coventry. It was a long pedal there so it better be worth it. We dismounted our bikes and walked inside. What a dump. The Grease balls tried to make the Junkyard look a bit homey, but it wasn't enough really. The guy we were talking to before was named Vance. We found this out after Johnny came out of hiding and started bitchin' at him. They sounded like some old gay couple. Soon Vance was able to explain why we were there; Johnny became suspicious towards us. He walked up to us with his "bad ass" walk that looked like he had a pole shoved up his ass.

"Vance here tells me yous got sometin to tell me?" asked Johnny, crossing his arms.

"Yeah we do" I said, stepping up closer to Johnny. "But I think it's best if we were to talk alone." Johnny looked at me, then Lilah and then turned around to his posse and told them to scram.

"There. Happy? Now what's all this crap about?"

"It's Lola. She's—"

"A slut! Yeah, I know that already!" interrupted Johnny. "Stupid Bitch. She goes and cheats on ME with some preppy asshole and I can't help but love her."

"Look, we need your help Johnny. What can we do to make you on our side?" I asked. Johnny sat down on one of the old crushed cars and looked miserable.

"I don't know no more. I can't think straight while Lola's out there necking with some other punk. She's all I really got in this world!" he said, running his hands over his hair and sighing. Lilah walked over to him and comforted him by placing one hand on his shoulder while she rubbed his back with the other. I didn't mind too much cause I'd probably be the same way for awhile if Lilah ever did something like that to me.

" Don't worry Johnny. I'm sure things will work out" she said, trying to make things better for him.

"Yeah right. Only if that Prep mysteriously goes missing. Until I have my doll face back, there ain't nothing that'll get better."

Lilah looked at me and then turned and faced Johnny. She placed both of her hands on his face and made him look up at her. She smiled sweetly. "What if we make Lola come crawling back to you? What if we make her love and adore you again? Then would things be cool?" she asked. Johnny nodded his head slowly to agree.

We then got back on our bikes and headed back towards Bullworth. We were pedaling slower now since A.) we were tired and B.) we were thinking about how we were going to go about getting Lola to love Johnny again. All of my ideas ended up with me pounding in Gordon's face, but Lilah reminded me that the Preps were our Allies now. Son of a bitch. Cause and Effect sucks. Christmas was in two days. We both agreed that Johnny could wait another two days. Besides, my brain was hurting from thinking about what Lilah's surprise was going to be. I had already written out a list of things I wanted for Christmas, but I knew she wouldn't have done any of the things on my list.

Gary's head mounted on my wall

Having blackmail pictures of Derby and Tad in "compromising" positions

Getting the hell out of here and not having yet _another_ stepfather

Yeah, definitely not anything on my list. I bet the surprise is something cool. Anyways, the sun had already set and we pulled up into the school barely before curfew. I walked Lilah to the Girl's dorm and kissed her goodnight before Ms. Peabody could burst through the door and nag about PDA. Lilah laughed as she saw Beatrice's shoes lying on the steps. We both wondered where Beatrice had gone to and Pete for that matter. I jogged back to the boy's dorm and plopped down on my bed. I was exhausted. Physically and mentally. This wasn't a school, this was a job and I was everyone's errand boy. Why did Gary have to pick on me to do all of his dirty work? I never did anything to that kid and now I have to go around and do favors for people or kick their asses. What a fucked up world, man. I laid on my bed, staring at my ceiling. I could have sworn I heard giggling noises coming from the room next door to mine, but I was too tired to get up. If Petey was having himself a good time, then so be it. I wasn't gonna spoil his fun…even if it was with Beatrice.

Morning came finally and I hopped out of bed. I stretched and yawned and shuffled out of my room and into the hall. No one was really in the halls, except a few rats scurrying along the walls. I heard a door unlock and I turned around to see Beatrice and Petey making out in the doorway. Beatrice's hair was sticking up in a few places and her clothes were all wrinkly. They parted and said their goodbyes. I think I even caught an "I love you" from Petey. He closed the door smiling and Beatrice turned and started walking, but quickly jumped when she saw me.

"Oh—uh—hi Jimmy!" she said, fixing her glasses a bit and blushing. I leaned on the wall with my arms crossed and smirking.

"Well, I guess you had yourself quite a night, huh?" I asked, teasing her.

"Uh—no. We were studying real late last night and I a-accidentally fell asleep on the floor." She lied, trying to sound innocent.

"Were you know?" I asked, raising an eyebrow and smiling.

"yea—oh who am I kidding. We made passionate chemistry last night that was out of this world!" she said, smiling brightly.

"Yea, ok. Too much info, Bea." She giggled and headed for the door.

"Bye Jimmy" she said waving as she walked out the door and towards the Girl's dorm where she would most likely tell the whole story to Lilah, because girl's seem to _ALWAYS_ do that. I was curious myself about the events of last night so I decided to knock on Petey's door. He opened the door with a huge grin on his face.

"Jimmy! I thought you'd be stopping by!" he grabbed my arm and pulled me inside his room.

Inside, Petey's room looked almost like mine, except more organized and was clean. His bed was messed up, but we all know why that is and I think I spotted Beatrice's green bra hiding underneath the bed. Sheesh, was everything of hers green? One thing I noticed that was different was he had a couch in his room and a computer. That's probably how he kept in touch with those Nerds. I plopped down on the couch and smiled at Pete.

"So, how does it feel to be a big boy now?" I smirked as Pete began pacing and jabbering on about how it was great and awesome and all that rot that the firsties _always_ ramble on about. I'm not complaining much. I did the same thing. Finally Petey broke away from his late night and focused back on the matter at hand: Gary.

"So, have you figured out how to beat Gary?" he asked, sitting at the edge of his bed.

I stretched and got comfortable. "Naw. Lilah and I are trying to get Johnny to be on our side, but he says that he can't think straight with Lola being the whore that she is."

"Yeah, I thought I saw her hanging out with that prep Gordo. Do you think she'd really leave Johnny for a prep?" asked Petey.

"I hope not. If she does, we're screwed. Although, that might give me the opportunity to persuade Johnny MY way instead. I mean, Lilah's approach is more subtle and stuff, but for once I'd like to kick someone's ass again." My knuckles were itching for some play time, but I knew I had to keep my cool. Gary was my main target. Maybe I'll bottle it all up and save it all for Gary so when I do come face to face with him—I'll cream him.

"You wouldn't happen to have _any_ ideas on how to make Lola go back to Johnny, would you?"

Petey stared at the floor thinking and then got up to pace. I guess when he paced, it was a good thing. "Lilah!"

"Lilah? What about her?"

"I'm sure Lilah would know. She could talk to her or something. Get her to see that Johnny's her one and only man!" suggested Pete.

"Aww damn. I thought you were suggesting a little girl on girl action!" I said, digging deeply into my dirty, dirty mind.

"While it's tempting, maybe not yet. Go see if Lilah can do anything."

I got up off the couch and headed towards the girl's dorm.


	6. Chapter VI

Things were going great now that I had the Trust Fund Babies on my side, thanks to Lilah. So now I had 2 out of the 5 groups at Bullworth on my side. Now it was time for the Grease Balls. Thanksgiving had passed already and it was nearing Christmas time. Mine and Lilah's relationship was growing with every passing day. I was trying not to get into trouble too much, which was hard for me since I couldn't go many places without getting jumped. I was having to shovel snow quite a lot. Like I said, it was nearing Christmas and I had no idea what to get Lilah.

I sat out on the steps, as usual, waiting for Lilah to come out of the Girl's dorm so we could walk to class together and possibly make out somewhere. That was beginning to become one of our routine things. Really warmed you up after a freezing walk into the main building. As I was waiting there, freezing my ass off, Petey, my pink shirted friend and Gary's pick-on boy was headed towards me, with a handful of flowers. He looked pretty nervous as he seemed to be talking to the ground. I stood up and started walking towards Petey.

"Hey Pete! What's going on?" I asked, startling Petey, making him jump a few inches off the ground and almost knocking the flowers out of his hand.

"Ah, Jimmy! You scared me!" admitted Pete as he situated himself and the flowers.

"Whatcha doing over here?" I asked, smirking.

"N-nothing"

"Dude, you're a bad liar!" I said, shoving his shoulder a bit.

"Alright. Lilah found me in the Library yesterday—"

"LiLah?! You and Lilah?!" I was about to pound Pete into the ground if he was about to say he was with my woman!

"No no!" he held out his hand defensively. "Let me finish!"

I rolled my eyes and crossed my arms. "Fine. Continue."

"Well, like I said, Lilah caught me in the Library feeling down and lonely and she told me that she could fix that, but I'd have to meet her at the girl's dorm this morning with flowers!"

"Oh really. Did she say why?" I asked, feeling anger boiling inside me. All I needed was to here she was cheating on me and I'd flip out!

"Not really. She said she had a surprise for me."

"Yeah, I'll bet" I mumbled. I was interested to know what the hell was going on, Both Pete and I waited outside until finally Lilah came out of the dormitory.

"Jimmy!" She ran out to me and kissed me. I was couldn't decided whether to push her away or what, but I gave in to her as always. We then parted and smiled as she saw Pete. "Oh good, you're here _and_ you brought the flowers! Oh she'll be SO excited! Wait till you see her!" said Lilah, bending down a bit to talk to Pete. I glanced over at him and saw him glancing down Lilah's shirt. I let it slide.

"See who?" I questioned.

Lilah smiled proudly "Beatrice. Come on out, Bea!"

"I-I don't know if I'm ready. I feel—weird" yelled Beatrice from inside.

"Oh come on Bea! You owe me! I didn't spend 3 hours just on your hair for you to chicken out on me now! Besides, I have someone here for you, as promised!" said Lilah.

"Oh—alright. Here I come…" said Beatrice as she walked out from behind the door. My jaw dropped and so did Pete's. Beatrice was no longer the frumpy, ugly, stuck in the 60's weirdo anymore. You almost didn't recognize her, except for those green cat's eye glasses she had to wear. Her hair was straight and rested on her shoulders and wasn't as poofy as it normally was, she had some makeup on that made her stand out and Lilah had even given her jumper dress a tune up! It was a bit shorter than normal for her and she had better shoes now. She walked down to the base of the steps and shyly waved at me and Pete.

"BEATRICE?" Both Pete and I said in unison. Beatrice giggled.

"Y-yeah." She said, blushing.

"Well, Petey here's your surprise, like I promised you" said Lilah, pushing Pete towards Beatrice. Pete just stared and handed her the flowers he had bought her.

"Aww Peter, you shouldn't have!" smiled Beatrice. Pete just smiled and blushed, still staring. Beatrice giggled.

"You look—wow, I mean—hot"

"Really?" asked Beatrice, looking longingly at Pete.

"Yes. Definitely" Pete mumbled. Beatrice moved closer to Pete.

"Well, I've been thinking about human sexuality and I would like to learn more about it someday" she said, digging her toe into the ground. Pete looked at me and I gave him the "go for it" look. He nodded and turned back to Beatrice.

"Well, baby" he began as he grabbed Beatrice by the waist, "today's your lucky day!" Pete pulled Beatrice closer to him and dipped her and then kissed her passionately. Then they parted—and then went at it again.

"Uh, guys. We're gonna go ok?" I said, trying not to watch. They managed to wave us away as they continued to make out on the steps. I grabbed Lilah's hand and lead her away from those freaks.

"SO, did I do a good job?" asked Lilah as we walked up the stairs to the Art room. I smiled.

"Oh yeah you did! Beatrice looks normal now and you've managed to make Petey-boy real happy. 2 birds with one stone!"

Lilah smiled and then pulled me into the boy's bathroom. "So, what are we going to do about those Greasers?"

"What? You wanna talk business?" I asked a little disappointed.

"Right now, yeah. Pete says Gary's real busy doing something or other. If we're going to get the upper hand on him, we have to hurry." She said, raising an eyebrow at me. At least she was keeping me in line. With her around, I almost forgot what I was doing!

"Oh yeah. I almost forgot about Gary. Alright, but you owe me one" I said, pinching her butt.

"Don't worry Jimmy. I've got a surprise for you for Christmas" she said, seductively. My mind quickly jumpstarted and thought of anything and everything she could possibly have planned.

"Ooh, I wonder what it could be" I said smirking.

"It's a surprise. Now, back to the Greasers. Any ideas on how to play nicey nice with them?"

"Other than beating the crap out of them? Naw. Although—rumor has it that that Lola chick has been necking with other guys instead of with her boy toy, Johnny Vincent." I said, pacing a bit.

Lilah leaned on one of the sinks. "Well, let's go talked to Johnny then. See what we gotta do to get him on our side, you know?" I nodded my head and then grabbed her hand. We were headed to the Shop Class.

When we walked up to the area around the Shop class, we were bombarded by a few Grease Balls, including Peanut and Lefty who were hitting on Lilah the day I got the Preps on my side. I don't remember half their names, but by the end of this I was bond to know them ALL by heart. I stood a few inches away from Lilah and looked around at each of them. This fat greaser with a baseball bat was silently threatening to bash my head in as soon as he was allowed the chance.

"Hey! Which one of you can tell me where Johnny Vincent is?" I asked as firmly as I could without sounding too threatening.

"None of us are gonna tell you squat, loosa!" said one of the taller ones.

"Look oil slick, I just need to talk to him. A friendly chat, if you will."

"Fuck off, pipsqueak. Johnny ain't talkin' to noone. 'specially not you! Now beat it before we's makes ya!"

I started getting up in the Greaser's face, but then Lilah jumped in just in time with the right words, as usual.

"Fine…I guess Johnny will have to find out for himself" she said calmly, pretending to look at her nails.

"Whatchu know that Johnny don't know?" asked the Greaser, pushing me to the side and walking up towards Lilah. She stood her ground and placed her hands on her hips.

"A lot, obviously, since not you or Johnny knows!" she said, crossing her arms and looked away.

"Well, give us the message and we'll relay it back to Johnny" offered the Greaser.

Lilah looked at them with a yeah right kinda look. "Oh right. I'm supposed to trust you guys with some important information only Johnny is allowed to know about? Bull! You'd pass it around school first before you told him about it and then you'd blame the rumors on some other group around here. NO way, greasy spoon. What I got is for Johnny and Johnny ONLY!" she glared. I think the Grease balls were a little overwhelmed by Lilah's attitude towards them, but It worked so I didn't care. It took those Grease balls a few seconds to talk it over and then they agreed.

"Fine. We'll take you to Johnny, but you best keep up. We don't like no stragglers! Hope on a bike and follow us"

The Greasers hopped on bikes and pedaled off. We grabbed two bikes leaning next to the garage and pedaled quickly to catch up to them. I wasn't sure what kind of information we were going to give Johnny. All I know is if he didn't agree, I'd be happy to pound his face into the snow—or building. Which ever came first.


	7. Chapter VII

As I was lying on my bed, feeling quite relaxed after my interesting morning, Lilah came barging through my doorway. She looked hot and pissed. Shit! I thought I was done for. She began pacing back and forth at the bottom of my bed as she took off her scarf thing that I guess Beatrice had made her since it was the same green Beatrice always wore. I leaned my back on the wall and watched.

"What's going on?" I asked, trying not to sound guilty.

"What's going on? Oh I'll tell you what's going on!" she said, still pacing. I panicked! I thought she was going to bitch at me for fooling around with Trent so me and my big mouth blurted out te truth—as a defensive action.

"Ok! I'll admit it! I messed with Trent this morning! But you weren't around and he was and well—"

"What? Oh that's ok. It's only Trent. You gotta do what you have to do. Too bad I missed it. Besides, I don't mind if it's Trent" All I could do was stare at her. Eventually I found words again.

"You're ok with that? But isn't that like cheating?" I questioned. She shook her head quickly.

"No no no. As long as it's with Trent, that's fine because I know you love me and jst needed a fix. Now, if it was a girl, I'd cut your dick off!" she warned. I swallowed hard—I totally understood the terms.

"Ok, so what's got you all hot and steamy? Well, other than me of course?" She gave me a sweet smirk to show that I made her feel a little bit better.

"Well, we have a problem." She finally admitted, sitting on the end of my bed. I got off my bed and stood in front of her. I could see she was feeling bad about something. I held her hands and made her look into my eyes.

"Whatever it is, we can fix it" Lilah rolled her eyes and smiled at me.

"I tried to talk to Lola, but she isn't budging. She's all googly-eyed for that Gordo boy and nothing is going to change her mind unless Johnny takes her!" she said, falling back onto my bed and covering her eyes with her arms, making her shirt go up a bit ad exposing her stomach. I gently ran my fingers on her exposed skin.

"What do you mean by unless Johnny takes her?" Lilah leaned up on her elbows and looked at me.

"You know, sexually?"

"OH! Like I could take you right here and now?" I said, trying to keep myself from jumping her.

"yeah. Exactly like that. What I'm guessing is that Lola, well, she's a horn-dog like you and me, but Johnny doesn't want to give it up till the last moment. You know, to make it special, but Lola wants it now and I guess Gord is more than happy to oblige!" I pointed at Lilah.

"You've been hanging out with Beatrice too much with all that "obliged" talk" I joked. Beatrice WAS the one who made that saying quite famous around campus. Lilah sighed.

"I don't know how we're going to get Johnny on our side. I tried my best! I even had to fight off Tad to get to even TALK to Lola!"

My senses jumped into hyper mode! Tadevil. Tad hits on my girl. Tad WILL go _down!_ I snapped out of my daydream of all the ways I was going to torture and kill Tad and focused back on Lilah, but my focus turned dirty as I pictured all the things I wanted to do to her!

"You know, Christmas is in two days?" she mumbled. I smiled, but then realized I hadn't gotten her anything yet and I began to feel guilty..

"yeah. I still haven't gotten you anything—" I admitted. I didn't want her to get fussy with me because I couldn't figure out what to get her. She was a bit picky to buy things for.

"That's alright!" she sat up and smiled. "All I want for Christmas is you anyways" she purred as she made this really seductive face. I moved in close and wedged myself between her legs and kissed her intensely until we were interrupted by the intercom scratching on.

"_Jimmy Hopkins! Please report to the Office! You have a Christmas present from your mother!"_

Damn that Ms. Danvers! It was getting good! I lowered my head down and rested it on Lilah's chest and sighed. "I better get up there a.s.a.p. or Ms. Danvers'll have my head." Lilah nodded.

"Alright. I'll be in the Library when you're done" she said as she got up off my bed and walked out of my room. If only we weren't fifteen and in school. Lilah and I would probably be married, have our firt child already with a second one on the way and we'd be able to do everything we'd want without interruptions. I wonder what our kids would be named? Maybe Billy or Jack, Caesar, Tommy, Kyle, Daniel, or Casey for the boys and maybe Sophia and Rogue. I'd probably leave the girl's names to Lilah—wait! What the hell am I thinking of kids already! I shook my head quickly and finally realized that I was almost at the Main school building. Dude, I thought guys only thought about girls, sex, sports, money and violence! Why the hell was I thinking about kids? The future? Commitment? I'm only fifteen! As I was heading up the stairs, I tried focusing on what my bitch of a mom could possibly have gotten me for Christmas, but for some reason kids names kept popping into my head. "Hmm…Jade Hopkins doesn't sound too bad"

I stepped into the office and Ms. Danvers was sitting at her desk, drooling over a picture of Crabblesnitch that she thought no one knew about. I saw my present sitting on the desk; quietly I walked up and leaned on the counter. "Morning Ms. Danvers!" She shrieked and nearly fell off her chair! I laughed.

"MR. Hopkins!" she yelled "You naughty boy!" She pointed a long, bony, painted finger at me.

"Sorry, Ms. Didn't mean to startle you" I lied, laughing inside.

"You know, just for that, I might not even give you your present!" she exclaimed, attempting to grab the package off the counter, but I got cat-like reflexes and snatched it from her. I ripped open the package and I almost puked. My idiot mother sent me a god awful green reindeer sweater! YUCK! I knew right away who to give it to.

Lilah sat at one of the desks, studying up on some project that was due for the history teacher. Beatrice was somewhere off with Petey doing naughty things that Lilah nudge them to go and explore. She enjoyed seeing people living life to the fullest. Life shouldn't just be about work. She realized that she was missing a book, so she got up and headed upstairs towards the section where she had gotten all of her other research books. She ran her fingers across the books as she read the titles. "Ah! There you are!" She grabbed the rather thick book and held it tightly with her left arm. As she attempted to walk around the corner, a familiar face appeared.

"Boo!" said the student as Lilah jumped, dropping her book. She went to bend down to pick it up, but the familiar student got to it first. He bent down, grabbed the book and slowly looked at her as he stood back up. Lilah was stuck in awe of the fact at who was standing in front of her. Eventually she found words—a word. "Derby?"

"The one and only" he said, smiling as he handed her her book. He leaned in closely, causing Lilah to step back until her back met the bookcases. His cologne brought back memories. "So…" he said, looking down her shirt "where's your boy toy at?" questioned Derby as he his fingertips gently on her chest, pulling her shirt open a bit more. Lilah was still a bit bewildered that Derby was standing in front of her.

"Uh—the office. Picking up a package. H-he should be here soon." She said, stuttering a bit, which made Derby smirk.

"I don't know what you see in him…" he said, leaning closer to her ear so he could whisper. "You know I'm more of a man than he is" Derby began to gently kiss her neck. She tried to fight him, but she couldn't resist. Must have been the cologne. She felt him move down towards her shoulder slowly—it felt good, but bad, but really good. Unfortunately she heard Jimmy come into the Library, asking around for her. She panicked. "Shit! It's Jimmy!"

"So?"

"Gimmie 5 minutes. Don't leave this spot until we've left the building! Understand?" she said, pushing his back into the bookcases.

"I'm not afraid of Jimmy—" began Derby, but Lilah kissed him on the lips.

"I know." Lilah quickly walked out of the area where she was at and headed downstairs.

I finally found Lilah. She had been p on the second floor, getting a book I guess. Schools overrated sometimes. All this studying for what? If you're already on the path of a gang lord, why go to school? You learn everything you need to know off the streets! Once I'm able to get my G.E.D, I'm outta here! No more school for me. Plus, college is too expensive and fit for nerds who want to become Doctor's or some bullshit like that. Lilah saw my and smiled.

"Jimmy!"

"Hey baby" I said, grabbing her hips and pulling her into a kiss. "How's your studying coming along?"

"I'm almost done. What did you get from your mom?" she asked, sitting down at her table. I tossed her my ugly sweater. "Wow! What an u—"

"—dorable sweater!" shriek Beatrice as she walked back into general population with Petey tagging along. She snatched it out of Lilah's hands and held It up. "This is SO cute, Lilah! Where'd you get it?" There wasn't enough time for me to stop Lilah from blurting out the truth that it was mine. "Aww, Jimmy. Your mom's sweet! Getting you a present and all. All I got from my parents was a lousy chemistry set—again!"

Ah…the perfect opportunity to regift! "Well Bea, if you like it so much…you can have it." Her eyes lit up.

"Really?! You don't mind?" she asked, clutching it to her chest.

"No, really! Merry Christmas Beatrice!" Suddenly my ears were ringing and I couldn't breathe. Beatrice had shrieked happily and gripped me in a hug that a Boa Constrictor would have appreciated! I could have died! Yes—that would be great for everyone to read on my head stone: Death From Gift Giving.

Finally we got out of the Library. Beatrice had decided to prance around in her new sweater, which I later found out—the nose blinked.

"So how about you and me go into town and see what you might want for Christmas." I thought that'd be better than me getting her something really stupid that she'd give away like I had just done. She liked the idea, so we walked into town. We window shopped at various places—The Sweet Cavity candy store, The Homemade Ice Cream shop, Aquaberry fashions, and even went into Come Hither! Afterwards we went and saw a movie and then it was about time for curfew. Normally I wouldn't care about curfew, but I was beat from walking around and window shopping all day. I don't know how chicks can shop all day long and still be full of energy! I walked Lilah to her dorm and kissed her goodnight. When I rested my head on my pillow, I smiled up at the ceiling. I knew exactly what I was going to get Lilah for Christmas!


	8. Chapter VIII

Christmas came finally! The snow was thicker than ever which brought about lots of snowball fights! Yes! One of the many sports where you could be violent, have fun and NOT get into trouble! Ha ha! Just like Dodgeball. Brutal game. Today was the day that Lilah had something special planned. I still couldn't figure out what it was. I headed over to the girl's dorm to pick up Lilah, but as I was walking over there I saw her walking towards me. Odd. I usually picked her up. Whatever though. Saved me a trip! She saw me and ran towards me, beaming.

"So?" she asked, after kissing me deeply "ready for your Christmas present?"

I nodded my head, "Yes ma'am—unless I'm supposed to wait for it. Then I guess I can wait"

"Good cause I am going to make you wait!" she said, teasingly. I uttered a bit of disappointment and she smiled deviously. "Don't worry though! I have our WHOLE day planned out for us!"

The WHOLE day? How can someone plan out an ENTIRE day? From beginning to end? Is it possible? Well, when it's Lilah—yes. She planned everything. From what time we were leaving school to when we'd eat to what rides we'd ride at the carnival and where we'd be at certain times. I hope she doesn't make a habit of this "Plan everything" scheme. I was amazed at how we were almost exactly on time to everything that we were going to do. We went to the carnival, to the movies, shopping, eating, and more! We were even invited to a Christmas party at Mandy's house, but so was everyone else at the school. By the time the party was over, it was near 11 o'clock. I don't know about her, but I was beginning to get tired.

"Well, I guess it's time to head back to school…" I mumbled, walking towards a bus stop. Lilah grabbed my hand and started pulling me to the opposite direction.

"Actually, no. We have just ONE more stop" she purred as she pulled me back into Old Bullworth Vale's shopping and entertainment area. Once we got closer, she put her hands over my eyes. "No peeking!"

"No peeking? Is this the surprise?" I asked, trying to look, but she kept her hands tight on my eyes. I trusted her to guide me, but I was anxious to know what my surprise was! Finally we stopped walking.

"Ok. Open your eyes!" she said, letting go of my face. I opened my eyes and saw the Vale Motel directly in front of us.

"A hotel? What are we gonna do at a hotel? Rob some old people?" I joked.

She giggled. "No silly, although that would be fun. I got us a room here." She said as she held out a key to room 210.

"A room? Here? You naughty girl! It must have been expensive!"

She shook her head no. "It was reasonable. Besides—I have money"

Lilah pulled me up to the room and quickly shoved me inside, locking the door. The room was nicer than I expected from a hotel in Bullworth. There was a queen bed and a balcony, TV, phone and a nice bathroom with a separate shower and a large tub. I sat on the bed and waited for Lilah to tell me what was going on. The bed was so comfortable! Better than anything I was used to! Finally Lilah walked over to me and smiled. I grabbed her by her hips and pulled her close, kissing her.

"So—what's the plan?" I asked in a suave tone of voice, "bring me to a hotel room and have your way with me?"

Lilah smiled and rubbed my shoulders a bit. "Maybe, but not yet."

"Not yet? Why not?"

"Because it's not Christmas yet!" she smiled. I was confused.

"Huh? Not Christmas? It's the 24th of December!"

"Yes, which makes it Christmas Eve…." She said as she leaned down and began kissing me on my neck and shoulder. "well…for another ten minutes or so" she whispered into my ear. My conclusion to all this was until midnight, I'd have to hold off on jumping her, but I could have ten minutes of making out and other things. Hmm…damn woman and their teasing!

"Alright—I guess I can wait another ten minutes" I said as I took off my jacket and threw it to the side. I pulled Lilah close and began to kiss her and run my fingers through her hair. She smiled.

"You can't wait…can you?" she asked as she nibbled at my neck a bit. I closed my eyes. Inside I was screaming the word no, but eventually I was able to mumble the word Maybe. Hey! I wasn't lying! There was a _slim_ chance that I could hold off until midnight, but with her kissing me like this—there was bound to be consequences!

"You know…maybe me and you should make a movie together" I suggested as kissed her and then moved away and sat on the bed. I was going to play a little teasing game of my own. Lilah raised an eyebrow.

"Oh really? A movie huh?" she repeated as she ran her hands over her chest and unzipped her jacket slowly and threw it off to the side. I looked at the clock—9:05. God! How was I going to deal with this! I looked back at her and noticed she had a little Santa mini dress on. How'd I miss that? She must have changed at some point or something.

"Y-yeah. You know. A _movie_?" I said, looking up at her face instead of her body. I think she was testing me or something because she seemed to get more turned on the harder I tried to wait till midnight.

"I'm sure I can arrange a movie deal in our future" she purred as she wiggled in between my legs and kissed me on the neck again. I felt her hands reach down and unzip my pants. God was she making this hard—well, along with a few other things. I tried not to look at the clock because then time would go really slow and I probably would die! "You know, this whole waiting thing is really unfair…" I mumbled as Lilah bit my neck.

"You think this is hard for you? If only you knew what I was going through right now! OH!" she moaned and then looked me square in the eyes. "The things I want to do to you are beginning to boil up inside me and I feel as if I am going to explode!" She smiled deviously. "Stand up" she demanded and I obeyed. She tore off my pants and looked up at me while she sat on her knees, throwing my pants behind her; they landed on the corner of the mirror. I raised my eyebrow as she smiled and then attacked my boxers.

I cannot tell you exactly what I felt at that moment in time, but I can tell you that I could barely stand up. My toes were going numb and I felt as if I was having an asthma attack! I closed my eyes and lifted my head up to the ceiling as she worked her magic. The way she moved her tongue was nothing I'd ever felt before! It felt as if I had been standing there for a long time so I looked at the clock and it just now said 10! Finally she released me and I fell back onto the bed and breathed. "Oh my god!" As Lilah stood up from her position on the floor, I grabbed her and switched positions with her. "My turn!" I smiled as I sat on my knees and pulled off her matching red thong.

When I began, she moaned and curled her toes. I tried everything that came to my mind! She was already turned on, but I made her even more horny. I went counterclockwise, clockwise, up and down, side to side, in and out—it was like an acrobatic performance of the century! I even made a figure 8 motion! When I was finished, she stood up and walked over to the clock and change the time to midnight!

"You read my mind!" I smiled as I stood up. She looked at me deviously as she pushed me onto the bed and pulled off my boxers completely. I smiled as she sat on top of me and took off the rest of her outfit except for the little skirt around her waist. As she rode me, I ran my hands up her thighs, then her hips, her stomach and then she took my hands and placed them on her breasts as she moaned with every motion. Lilah moved faster and faster until she moaned real loud and fell down next to me. I smiled as I became the dominant one! By the early morning we had managed to do it on the bed, the floor, the wall, the dresser, the couch, the balcony, the balcony door, the front door, the chair, the desk—practically everywhere in the entire room!

About 5 o'clock in the morning we both fell asleep. Lilah was the first to fall asleep. Her naked body pressed up against mine as she laid her head on my chest was a nice feeling—a comforting feeling, especially since we were both breathing almost the same speed. I ran my fingers through her hair as I saw her smile a bit. "I love you" I whispered to her. She smiled again and whispered "I love you too".


	9. Chapter IX

Lilah was still asleep when I woke up and headed for the shower. It's like my morning routine to get up and shower—well at least most days anyways. Some days I just wake up and say to hell with it. By the time I got out of the shower, she was already up. She had the sheets pulled up around her chest and was leaning against the headboard, talking on the phone with the kitchen I guess ordering room service. Good damn thing to cause I was hungry as hell! Sex can do that. It's kind of gives you the munchies real bad after a good night. After she got off the phone, she gave me this look that I couldn't figure out if she was mad at me or teasing me.

"So, I gave you MY Christmas present—where's mine?" she crossed her arms and smirked

I sighed. "Jesus! I thought you were gonna yell at me or something!"

"Why the hell would I yell at you after last night?" she smiled as she crawled to the edge of the bed and motioned me to come close for a kiss. I obeyed, of course. "Merry Christmas" she whispered through our locked lips. I pulled away and smiled at her as I went over and got her gift. It was pretty shitty wrapped because I ain't no Susie homemaker now. I'm a manly dude, so now fancy bows and perfect edges like your grandmother does. I wrapped her gift in aluminum foil cause it was all I could find and I took this little bratty kids bow out of her hair and glued it to it. Hell I thought it was pretty damn good for something I wrapped.

I handed it to her with this huge, probably embarrassing smile, but what I got her cost me a lot of my damn hard earned money, but for her—she was worth it. She loved the wrapping job. I could tell by the way she smiled at it. Girls love that kind of stuff. If they know YOU made it just for THEM—_instant_ brownie points! She put the bow in her hair since it was some clippie thing and unwrapped her gift, stopping at the box though. It was a medium sized box—not no little bitty box that every girl wets herself over. My present was kinda close to that though cause all girls like things shiny and eye-catching. She slowly opened the box and didn't say a word. I left her speechless.

"Oh my god Jimmy..." she finally said after like a minute of staring at the present. I had gotten her a diamond snowflake necklace with matching earrings from that dumb Aquaberry store in town. The bastards almost wouldn't let me buy it cause they thought I didn't have enough money—bull. I spent most of my money, but I can make more. Lotsa people need protecting these days, plus I'm pretty quick at mowing lawns now cause of Bullworth. At least I can say I learned something, right? Anyways, I helped Lilah put on her jewelry and then I got my camera. I took a picture of her cause she looked hot wearing only her jewelry, sheets and a smile. Then I propped the camera on the TV, set it to a timer and quickly rushed over next to her and we posed for a killer photo that would make some interesting Christmas cards!

It was near noon when we had to leave our little room of paradise. We had to go back to Bullworth before anyone noticed we were gone. I would hate to have to shovel snow on Christmas, although I probably could get out of doing it until a few days after Christmas, but with double the work load and I wasn't about to do that! However, once we set foot inside Bullworth, a group of Preps and Greasers were standing in a circle near the Prep House, bickering at each other like old married couples. Lilah and I sprinted over to see what the hell was going on.

"I swear ta god, you set one loafa on our side, I'll knock your block off!" screamed Lefty. "Ooh! Like I'm scared of you, Grease spoon! You can't even afford proper hair products! What do you use to slick your hair? WD40?" laughed Tad as he stood a bit behind one of his fellow preps. Lefty lunged at Tad, but I intervened.

"Whao! Whao! Whao! What the hell is going on here?" I asked, shoving Lefty on his own side of the circle. He retaliated and pointed towards Tad. "These two-bit rich bitches keep spreadin' rumors about Johnny that ain't true!" Tad retaliated and lunged at Lefty. "Two- bit? Why I ought to—these PUNKS did something terrible to Gordo! He hasn't been to his room in nearly three days!" "What the hell would we do with a cry baby prep other than tie a cinder block to his ankles and throw him off a bridge!" That pissed Tad off, so he lunged at Lefty and I stopped him. Why? No clue. Just thought I had to.

I shoved tad back into his little troupe and turned to the Greasers. "You go tell Johnny I'll handle these rumors towards him, ok? Now beat it!" I yelled, pointing. Then once the Greasers were outta earshot, I turned to the preps. "I'm gonna go look for Gord. I don't think they threw him off a bridge, so just keep cool. Go buy something with mommy and daddy's money, ok?" The preps nodded and dispersed, leaving Lilah and I alone. "I'll be back as soon as I can" I said, turning towards Lilah. She raised an eyebrow. "I can't go with you? What if you need me?" I smiled and held her hand "Don't worry baby. I'll be back in a jiffy! I swear!" I said, kissing her quickly on the cheek as I ran towards the bike garage.

Lilah stood there and watched Jimmy run off to the other side of Bullworth. She was rather disappointed that she wasn't able to go, but sighed and headed towards the Library to do some light reading. Unfortunately her plans were ruined because an icy rain suddenly fell from the sky. It seemed to pierce her already freezing body. She needed shelter and the closest place was The Harrington House. She thought to run to the Library, but she'd get pneumonia by the time she got to the door. She turned and quickly ran up to The Harrington House's doors and tried to open the doors, but they seemed to be locked. "What?! You've got to be kidding me!" she exclaimed as she tried to open the doors once more, but eventually had to result to pounding on the door. Eventually a prep was kind enough to open the door up for her. "Thanks" she mumbled through chattering teeth as she walked inside and shuffled to a fireplace. A few minutes passed and Lilah heard a familiar voice chuckling above her. "My, you look like a wet dog!" exclaimed Tad as he stood above her, leaning on the railing—eyeing her every move. Lilah rolled her eyes. "Oh go suck on your Daddy's money clip, Tad!" Tad became enraged and stomped towards the stairs. "Don't you talk about my father. That's a very touchy subject for me!" he yelled down from the top of the stairs. Lilah smirked and started up the stairs. "What, Tad? Daddy didn't love you enough?" she teased, walking half way up the stairs. He headed down and met her halfway. "No. You have NO clue what you're talking about" he smiled, crossing his arms. Lilah crossed hers, cause she was still cold. "Ooh! I know what happened. Daddy never let you touch his _money_…did he?" she smirked, hesitating on the word money. Tad quickly became angry and raised his hand to backhand her, but as he attempted to swing, someone caught his hand before he could do any damage. Lilah looked up and saw Derby pinning Tad to the wall with his bare hand. "You touch her Tadpole—and I'll personally wring your neck" threatened Derby. He then let go and Tad scrambled up the stairs and towards his room.

Derby turned towards Lilah and looked worried. "Lilah! You're going to catch pneumonia if you stand around in those wet clothes! Come upstairs. I've got something you can wear till they dry" he said, wrapping his robe around her body and rubbing up and down on her arms to cause friction to warm her up. She raised an eyebrow with curiosity as to what he could possibly have for her to wear, but she entertained the kindness. Derby brought her into his room, which was lavishly decorated with all things rich; rich fabrics, rich sheets, rich furniture, rich everything. How unfair it was that the rest of the Bullworth heathens were living in dumps, but she couldn't resist feeling a tad bit pleased that Derby was allowing her to enter his living quarters. "Here you go" he smiled, handing her one of his long sleeve, button up shirts to wear. "Thanks" she said, beginning to take off her clothes. "If you like, I can draw you a bubble bath" he said, smirking seductively. Lilah smirked as well. "I _could_ use a nice, hot, bubble bath" she said seductively as well. Derby nodded and went and turned on the water. Soon a sweet smelling aroma filled the room and Derby walked out with a smile on his face. "It'll take a few minutes to fill up" he said, leaning on the doorway and looking up and down Lilah's body. She noticed this and her cheek flushed. She headed into the bathroom, but Derby grabbed her arm and pushed her up against the doorway, kissing her neck intensely. Everything in her mind disappeared. She loved the way Derby kissed her and wasn't afraid to admit it. His hands moved up her damp shirt and unhooked her bra. She felt her fingers move quickly at the buttons on his shirt and rubbed her hands on his built chest. Derby pulled off her shirt and bra at the same time, exposing her breasts. He kissed up her neck and towards her ear as he placed his left hand on one of her boobs and rubbed it. "You know, I think we could both use a bath" he whispered suggestively in Lilah's ear. She pulled him closer to her body to where their chests were touching and she kissed him passionately. The room was filled with steam and bubbles by the time they threw off all their clothes and got into the tub.

Derby was the first to get in and Lilah followed, sitting face to face with him on his lap. "I've never had a woman dominate me before until you came around" admitted Derby as he rubbed her thighs underneath the water. Lilah smiled brightly as she bent down and kissed him. "I never thought in my wildest dreams that I would ever get to have my way with you like this" she confessed as she kissed him fiercely. "Oh, so you _have _thought about me since our last encounter then?" "God yes!" she exclaimed, straightening herself up and holding herself up by placing both hands on Derby's chest. "What about Jimmy?" he asked as she pushed him inside her. "Let's not talk about him now" she demanded as she moved quickly causing Derby to throw his head back and moan. "It's just me and you tonight!" she breathed, moving at a steady speed. Derby leaned up and sucked on her nipple as she grabbed a hold of his shoulders, moaning softly and breathing heavy. Derby ran his hands up her back and rested them on her butt cheeks. Lilah began moving a little bit faster as Derby ran his tongue from her cleavage and down towards her belly button, which caused her to moan a bit louder. He bit her neck, which caused her to jerk fast and make him call out. Their bodies moved faster now, their breath getting shorter and their moans getting louder. Water was splashing out of the tub from their movement, but neither cared. Suddenly Lilah thrust quickly, causing them to both gasp with each thrust and Lilah dug her nails into Derby's back. Their breathing was heavy as they both sat there in each other's arms for a few minutes.

"My turn" breathed Derby as he turned Lilah around and made her kneel and place her hands by the faucet. "Oh you naughty little rich bitch!" she exclaimed as he thrust himself into her backside. She moaned loudly as he moved at a steady pace, rubbing his hands on her sides and reaching a hand up to tickle her breasts. As he was nearing his time, he pulled Lilah back so she could sit on him and he reached around and began to finger her while she rode him backwards style. Their moans were short and quick and Lilah reached up and grabbed her own chest and was fondling them as they moved feverishly fast until they both took one, good, hard thrust and came, releasing loud moans.

After a few minutes of rest, they washed up and got out of the tub. As Lilah was buttoning up the shirt Derby gave her to wear, he was kissing her neck and wrapping his arms around her waist. She stopped buttoning the shirt however when Derby inserted his fingers back into her, causing her almost fall to the floor from pleasure. "God Derby! Who—knew—you—were—SO—good!" she said, moaning. Derby smiled as he kissed her. "I did and now you do" he smiled, pushing his fingers in deeper which caused her to moan loud. He pulled out his fingers and sucked on them. Lilah looked at him seductively and smirked. "You're such a freak" she teased as she finished buttoning up her shirt. He smiled viciously as he pushed her back against the wall and ripped open the shirt she was wearing and sucked on her breast again. She closed her eyes and ran her fingers through his platinum hair. "Derby, I really must go" she proclaimed. " I know, but I don't want you to go" he exclaimed, kissing her zealously. She slipped out away from him and walked over to where her clothes were and bent down to pick them up, but Derby grabbed her by the waist and pulled her to him. "One more go?" he pleaded. She straightened back up and faced him, giggling. "But we've already had a go—matter of fact we've had about 6 goes! Besides, I really must be going." Derby sighed and rubbed her shoulders a bit. "I know. I was kind of hoping you'd leave that street rat for me" he admitted, sounding rather defeated. Lilah kissed him fiercely. "You never know. Maybe you'll get lucky! You already did today" she said, winking. Lilah put on her skirt and wrapped her bra in her wet shirt and tossed her panties to Derby. "Here. Keep these as a remind of today. Wash them in that bubble bath stuff and it'll be like I never even left" she smiled and blew him a kiss as she headed out of his room and towards the front door. Luckily no one was in the Harrington House at the time so she could walk back to the girl's dormitory in peace. However, Lilah wasn't aware that Tad had been spying on her and Derby's eventful afternoon and was already devising a plan in his head to get back at her for not showing him the same…courtesy…that she showed some of the fellow Bullworth boys.


	10. Chapter X

I had finally dealt with Johnny and his Greaser boys once and for all, which made me very happy cause I had more important things to worry about. After I got done beating the crap out of the Grease balls, I was exhausted and forgot all about Lilah and the library. I headed to the Boy's Dorm and slept it off. From then till Spring, everything was hunky dory I guess. I couldn't see Lilah as much during that time cause we had some major exams that the whole school was doing, which was bull, but after all tat was over—we were back to making out in the hallways and such. However, Spring wasn't a very fun time for me. The Jocks had it in for the Nerds so I was running around saving scrawny little dorks' necks from getting pulverized and didn't realize the mutiny that was to happen.

It was after I had defeated the football team in a legendary challenge and showed those Jocks who was the boss. Lilah was still inside the school taking a Science exam and I was supposed to meet her there as soon as she was done. So I went and waited for her outside the door. She came out smiling brightly.

"I passed!" she beamed, kissing me intensely.

"Congratulations! What did ya get?" I asked, grabbing her hand.

"An A of course! I studied mad hard for that damn thing so I wont have to take it next year."

"Yeah…I'll probably have to repeat a few classes." I admitted, looking down at the floor a bit. Lilah rolled her eyes and nudged me gently. "I'll help you study" she offered.

Just then a Prefect turned the corner and glared at us, crossing his arms and standing in our way—all macho like and not saying a word. Then another Prefect came up and blocked us from the right and then the other blocked us from behind. "Jimmy…what's going on?" whispered Lilah. I could tell she was confused cause we had permission to be in the school after hours. I looked at the Prefect directly in front of me and waited to here some smart mouthed thing come out of his large ass mouth, but rather than words he acted—the all acted. They all lunged for us, pulling us apart. There was struggling and I heard Lilah scream, but there wasn't anything I could do. I had two of the Prefects latched onto my arms and they were pulling me down. The last thing I saw was the blonde Prefect covering Lilah's mouth with a cloth and her going limp in his arms. After that all went black.

Lilah awoke slowly with a slight headache. She must have been drugged or something cause she felt nauseated and slow-like. She had been sleeping on something hard and as soon as she came to, she realized she was on a hard floor. Her eyes adjusted and she looked around—she was in a cell. A stone cell with a large, black, wrought iron door. She quickly got up and grasped the bars, seeing if they would budge, but they wouldn't. A quiet laughter echoed around her as a familiar face stepped out of the shadows. It was Tad.

"Well, well, well my pet. I see you've got yourself in a bit of a jam!" he chuckled as he smirked proudly.

"Tad?" she exclaimed, rather shocked. "This was _your_ doing?"

"Partially. I was more of the—informant really."

"An informant?" she questioned, raising an eyebrow.

"Yes. An informant. You know. One who gives important information to the _King_ of the School?" said an unfamiliar voice, but with that type of wording, she had an idea whom it was. The infamous psycho Gary stepped out from amongst the shadows as well and smiled evilly at Lilah. She had never seen him before—only heard stories about him. She backed up some as he walked towards the cell bars to admire her.

"So _you're _the one people keep talking about around her. The porn star's daughter? Tell me, Lilah, know any tricks of the trade?" he asked, smirking. Lilah found it hard to talk, much less breathe. She didn't know what to do in the presence of Gary and where was Jimmy? What had they done to him?

"W-what did you d-do to Jimmy?" she stuttered as she felt nervous. Gary smiled.

"What did we do with Jimmy? What did we do with Jimmy?" he asked himself, tapping his temple as if he was trying to remember. "Oh yeah!" he exclaimed, raising his pointer finger "We put Jimmy in a place where he won't bother us at all. Besides, he doesn't even know where we're at!" Lilah looked at him with curiosity.

"And _where_ exactly are we?" she questioned.

"Why were in the wonderful Boiler room! You see, back in the days of torture and punishment these cells were used as a form of detention for troublesome students and I hear that you have been a _very_ naughty student" he said, smiling devilishly. Lilah's eyes widened as Tad made the same smile on his face. He then unlocked the bars that held her in the cell and opened it for Gary to enter.

"What are you doing?" she question as fear flooded her brain. Gary stepped inside the cell and Tad locked it again.

"I'm pursuing the ultimate revenge—and _you're _going to help me"

I woke up with almost every area of my body on fire with pain and I had been sleeping in a small pile of my blood that had oozed out of my mouth. I sat up and cleaned myself up as best I could without seeing the real extent of the damage done. A loud clap of thunder was heard as a streak of lighting flashed and showed me exactly where I was at. I was locked in the Jock Clubhouse in the little chain link box that guarded all their precious, smelling helmets and shoes and there were five padlocks on the door. I'm guessing no one wanted me to get out any time soon. I was frantically searching for something to help me get out with, but with no light on—I wasn't doing so well. Luckily there was a storm so I could see when ever there was a flash of lightning, but those never last long enough. I felt my way around and eventually my hand landed on a hockey stick. Lotta help that was going to do me, but then I realized I could use it to maybe flick on a light switch. Whenever a flash of lightning hit, I would quickly search for a light switch. About the six or seventh time I finally found one and was able to reach it with the stick. As soon as the light was on, I realized I was shit out of luck. Whoever put me in this chain-link prison was smart. They had taken out all the necessities I would need to escape. So I decided to do the most logical thing I could think of—kick the door.

Gary walked towards Lilah, causing her to step back as far as she could until a wall stopped her. He placed one arm by her left shoulder and leaned on the wall, blocking her in. She felt his hot breath rolling along her skin as he ran a finger up her arm, giving her goose bumps. She was shaking now, not knowing what Gary was going to do, but she had a thought in her mind. He leaned his body in a bit closer and reached up, taking a hold on the opening of her shirt; she tried to fight him off, but he was too strong for her, especially in her still drugged state. He ripped open her shirt, exposing her red bra and held both of her hands to the wall as he bent down and began to lick her chest. She began to squirm and Gary grabbed her by the shoulders and threw her into the nearest wall, causing her to fall to the ground on her back. Feeling woozy, she didn't even realize that he was knealing between her legs and holding her hands together above her head.

"Get the duct tape!" yelled Gary. Tad opened the gate and duct taped Lilah's hands together, freeing Gary's hands to do what they liked.

"Want me to duct tape her mouth shut?" asked Tad, getting a piece ready.

"No. I want to hear her cries and moans. It'll be such a touching moment when I reminisce to Jimmy about this very moment!" smiled Gary devilishly. Tad looked a bit disappointed. "What about me? You promised!"

"Yeah yeah, after _I'm_ done!" he said, shooing Tad out of the cell. Tad didn't want to watch another guy getting it on, so he went to go be the look out with a couple of the Townies.

Gary pulled off Lilah's matching red underwear and threw them to the side and took off her bra. She was starting to come to again when Gary unzipped his pants and forced himself into her. She squealed a little in pain because Gary was much larger than Jimmy or Derby. She cringed when he pulled out some because she wasn't used to someone of Gary's size, even though she had sex many times over the course of the year and Derby had been her biggest to date. She tried not to make a sound, but Gary made it hard for her to not moan or gasp or cry out in pain. Tears streamed down her face as she tried to scream, but couldn't. The faster he went, the louder she'd be until finally he ended with a few, hard thrusts that were followed with short, heavy moans. After he was done, Gary sighed and smiled big as he pulled out and zipped himself back, leaving Lilah on the floor—shaking and sobbing. "Your turn" he said as he walked past Tad, smiling very brightly and very pleased with himself.

I gave up on kicking the door. It didn't help at all. I was starting to panic about what was going on and where Lilah could possibly be. I was worried at what was happening to her and if I could save her. As I hung my head low, running my fingers through my hair I heard a faint familiar voice that gave me a shimmer of hope. I quickly stood up and ran to the door. "In Here!" I yelled. "Jimmy?" I heard faintly through the thunder and rain pounding on the roof. "Yeah! In Here!" I yelled again, taking the hockey stick and banging it on anything and everything to make as much noise as possible. Suddenly the door opened and there stood Pete, my pink shirt wearin' old pal!

"Petey! Thank God! Get me the hell out of here!" I demanded, shaking the gate vigorously.

"Jimmy! I-I've been looking all over for you!" claimed Petey "The school's in havoc, there's a tremendous storm and Gary's got Lilah locked up in the school boiler room!"

The temperature gauge exploded in me as soon as Petey put Gary and Lilah in the same sentence. "WHAT?! GET ME THE HELL OUT OF HERE!" I screamed. I shook the door feverishly as if I was a rabid gorilla during mating season. Petey looked around and found an axe behind a set of old bleachers and quickly cut all the locks off the door. I kicked the door across the room—God I felt like fucking Donkey Kong with all that rage inside me! I ran out the door as fast as I could, but still managed to get a "Thanks Petey" out before I left. I ran across that wet, sloppy field without tripping or slipping once, the stairs—I didn't care if I fell down them and broke my neck. I was determined to get to Lilah, no matter what it cost! Once I got near the fountain I realized that the school was in utter Chaos. Students were fighting all around me and there were even some Townies from the Industrial Park, but I didn't stop nor care. I was on a mission and I would rather have died than to not follow through with my mission!

So into the school I went. No weapons, just plain old me. I headed straight for the boiler room doors and kicked them. I guess I was just in a kicking sorta mood! I jumped down the steps and landed in front of two prefects. Oh I wailed on them big time. Like I said—I was fucking Donkey Kong and they were tiny little Mario, only I was coming to save the fucking Princess! I felt the black Prefects nose break in three spots as I punched him hard in the face and I rammed the one with the glasses into an exposed pipe, which probably broke his jaw. For a split second I thought of roaring and beating my chest, but then I would just look gay as hell. I snapped back to realty.

"Lilah!" I called.

"J-Jimmy? Is that you?" she called out faintly from one of the cells in the wall. I found her in the last one, kneeling on the ground, grasping the bars—trying to watch I guess or to see who her rescuer was. I crouched down and grabbed her fingers through the bars. "Lilah! God are you alright?!" I asked. She quickly nodded her head.

"Yeah—just get me out of here" she said faintly.

I stood up and grabbed onto the bars. Now I would like to tell you that I ripped that gate to shreds, but then I would be just telling a good story. However, I did manage to rip the door off it's hinges by moving it from side to side until they crumbled from all the rust. I threw the door to the side and then caught Lilah as she threw herself into my arms and began to cry.

"Lilah, where's Gary?" I asked. She looked up and me and wiped her nose on her shirt.

"He's up on the roof—waiting for you." I kissed her quickly on the lips and then headed for the roof. I was determined to settle this once and for all.

Up on the roof, Gary was indeed waiting for me. "Hello, Jimmy! My what a glorious day for revenge!"

"Shut the hell up Gary! This has gone on LONG enough!" I yelled over the thunder. Gary stretched out his arms and smiled. "Aww Jimmy doesn't want to play anymore? Well tough dipshit! I won!"

"You won NOTHING!" I yelled.

"Oh really? I got the entire school to hate your guts! Everything I did—I blamed on YOU and _they_ believed me! I am truly the KING of the School!" said Gary, pounding his finger into his chest.

"You'll never be the KING of the School, Gary. Look at your "kingdom"! It's ruined!" I said, holding my arms out and showing him out surroundings. "The Gym building is on fire, students are trying to kill each other—it's a mess! Some "King" _you_ are!"

"I wouldn't be talking, moron! I out smarted you! Admit it!"

"Never!" I roared. Then Gary began to laugh.

"By the way, my simple minded, pea brain adversary—your girlfriend looks great on her back, especially with me between her legs."

My fists clenched tight.

"She moaned like a whore so I'm guessing that you couldn't satisfy her enough."

I could feel my knuckles getting whiter by the second.

"I'm sorry to say Jimmy my boy, but I officially took your girlfriend's virginity cause she cried out in pain when I was in her!"

That was it. I charged at Gary and knocked him off the ledge where he and I went falling to our deaths! Well, not really our deaths. We fell onto a construction platform that began falling with our sudden impact. We punched, kicked, bit, threw, smashed, bashed, rammed, bammed each other everywhere we could possibly hit until eventually the platform came to a sudden hault and threw us both overboard; we were flying straight towards some windows. I managed to grab Gary and place him under me and as we fell through the glass, he was the one that hit the ground—hard.

Once we landed, I realized we were in the Principal's office and I explained to Crabblesnitch about everything that had went on. He named me school hero, named Petey the future Headmaster and Gary was shipped off to Happy Volts Asylum where he would never be allowed out again unless it was in a wooden box. And that's really my whole story I guess. The school managed to get back on its feet and with Petey practically running the show, it was a lot nicer place to be at. Lilah and I are taking our relationship a bit slower now though, after the whole Gary incident and as for Tad—well he'll never be able to date anyone outside the family after his recent near dismemberment that nearly left him misshapen, although now he has a lesser chance to procreate—thank god. All in all I'd say it was a pretty interesting year. I wonder what next year will bring!


End file.
